Starstruck
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: This story was inspired by RainbowShowers story, Enchanted, and by some drawings/comics. If you have other ideas or you want me to recreated something you love by these two lovers, please post them in the reviews. Note that Rainbow Dash is in her Sonic form.
1. Chapter 1

Starstruck chapter 1: her knight in shiny armor

Rainbow Dash was at the custom party. She was wearing a blue and purple dress with a little bit of white on it. Her hair and tail was nicely comb and behind her ears were little white balls. She was at the food table, waiting for her boyfriend. She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. She walked out to the balcony and looked up at the stars.

Rainbow: _Where are you?_

Sonic: He's still not here?

She turned to see a boy with blue fur, green eyes, wearing a golden suit of armor with a blue cape in the back and a sword on his right side.

Rainbow: Hey Sonic. No. He's still not here.

Sonic: Man. What's taking him so long?

Rainbow: Don't know. I hope he's okay.

Sonic: Yeah…sign…Dashie; I have to tell you something.

Rainbow: What is it?

Sonic: I saw Sorain with Spitfire.

Rainbow: What?

Sonic: I saw them kiss.

Rainbow: What?!

Sonic: I'm sorry Dashie. If I didn't tell you, I knew you were going to get hurt.

Rainbow: S-Sonic…

Boy: Sorry I'm late.

They turned to see a boy with light blue fur, dark blue hair and tail, green eyes, and was wearing a police outfit.

Sonic: Sorain…

Sorain: Thanks for keeping my babe company.

Sonic: Yeah. No problem. See ya later Dash.

Rainbow: See ya…

She watched as he left and watch as he got closer.

Sorain: So…where were we?

Rainbow: …Where Spitfire?

Sorain: She couldn't make it.

Rainbow: Oh? Did you…give her a good bye kiss?

Sorain: What?

Rainbow: Sonic told me he saw you kiss her. True?

Sorain: I…look. She was feeling down, so, yes. I kissed her. But it was a small kiss on the cheek.

Rainbow: Oh. That's nice to hear. I'll be right back.

Sorain: I'll be waiting.

She walked back inside and poured herself some punch.

Girl: Hi Rainbow Dash.

She turned to see a girl with yellow fur, orange hair and tail, darker orange eyes, and was wearing a fire color dress.

Rainbow: Spitfire? What're you doing here?

Spitfire: I came to party!

Rainbow: Sprain said you couldn't make it.

Spitfire: He did?

Rainbow: Yeah.

Spitfire: Oh…well…here I am! (jazz hands)

Rainbow: Yep. Um…call me over protective, but did you kiss Sorain?

Spitfire: Whaaaat? No.

Rainbow: sign. That's what I was thinking.

Spitfire: Right…but if I did, would you kill me?

Rainbow: No. why?

Spitfire: No reason…sign…yes…

Rainbow: …What?

Spitfire: He kissed me.

Rainbow: I know. He said you were feeling down.

Spitfire: I wasn't. He was hitting on me.

Rainbow: What? (drops glass)

Spitfire: You're going to have to pay for that.

Rainbow: I know. What do you mean he was hitting on you?

Spitfire: He came up and began talking about our future, touching my tail, and when I asked about you, he acted like he didn't know you.

Rainbow: No…

Spitfire: I'm so sorry Dash.

Rainbow: Why would he do this to me?

Spitfire: I don't know.

Rainbow: I…I can't do this…I just… (begins to run away)

Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Where're you going?

Rainbow: Anywhere but here.

She turned and ran out of the doors. She just kept running till she reached an edge. She looked up to see the stars and watched them shine. She began to remember what her grandmother told her.

-FLASHBACK-

Little Rainbow Dash was on a cloud with an older woman with white fur, hair, tail, wings, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a gray dress. She and little Rainbow Dash was looking at the sky. The stars were shiny.

Rainbow: Grandma? Can you tell me about the stars?

Grandma: Well, let's see. Stars have the power to grant wishes if you try hard enough.

Rainbow: So…I can wish for anything? I can wish for mama and dada to come home?

Grandma: …Dear. They're powerful, but they can't cross the line between life and death.

Rainbow: Oh…can I wish for love?

Grandma: Well…kinda. You can wish to find love. But I don't think you should. One day, you're knight in shiny armor will come for you and take you away to a faraway world.

Rainbow: Oh…then…what should I wish for?

Grandma: Well…what do you wish?

She thought for a moment. When she had her wish, she stood up, clapped her hands together, and closed her eyes.

Rainbow: Star light, so bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, to one day, be reunited with my parents. Until then, take care of them.

She opened her eyes and sat down next to her grandmother.

Grandma: That was very sweet.

Rainbow: Now it's your turn.

Grandma: That's okay. I already got my wish. To have a sweet little girl like you.

Rainbow: Hm…do you think my parents heard me?

Grandma: I know they did…

They returned their gazed and looked up to the sky.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Rainbow Dash was looking up to the night sky. She knew what she had to do.

Rainbow: Hi stars. I know it's been a while since I made a wish, but I need your help. There's this boy, who I thought liked me. But, he doesn't love me. So, I'm asking, if you could, I don't know, help me? I…I wish, I hope, I dream, I pray. That I'll find the boy of my dreams. Please. I…(begins to cry)…I just want to be loved. I don't want to feel pain anymore. Mom. Dad. If you can hear me, please. Help me. Please…

She cried for a few minutes before stopping. She turned to her right side and began to walk home. She heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned her head to see three men wearing black. One of them had a crowbar, the other was cracking his fist, and the last one had a gun. There was only one thing she could do. Fly away. She was outnumbered, and unarmed. She was ripping through the air as fast as her wings could carry her. She looked in front of her to see the party. She stopped herself and flew towards the forest. It wasn't because she didn't want to see Sorain again, but she didn't want to put people in danger. She was doing her best to dodge the trees, and so far, she was doing okay, that is, until the man with the gun shot her wing. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He fired again, but not at her, at the tree. She looked up to see the tree was falling down towards her. It landed on her feet, making her scream in pain even louder. She tried to push it off, but she was too weak. She looked to her right to see the three men were coming towards her. The man with the crowbar came up to her, with an evil smile on his face.

Man 1: Say goodbye, Rainbow Dash…

Boy: NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!

They looked forward to see Sonic on a white sword.

Grandma: _One day, your knight in shiny armor will come for you…_

Rainbow: Sonic…

Man 1: Lookie here boys. We have a hero. Why don't we show him our stuff?

Sonic: Well then. (gets off horse and pulls out sword) Let me show you, what happens when you mess with my friends.

The man with the crowbar came running at him. He swung, but Sonic blocked his attacked. He pushed him back and kicked his chest. Because he was in armor, he was down with no problem. The man using his fists came up and tried to punch him. When he hit the armor, he squeaked in pain. He smiled and punched him back.

Man 3: Not so fast…

He turned to see the man with the gun was pointing at Rainbow Dash's head.

Sonic: Leave her out of this…

Man 3: Dropped the sword, and back away to the horse.

He held his sword and pointed at him. He looked at Rainbow Dash, who had tears in her eyes. His face soften. He threw the sword down and backed away till he was right beside the horse.

Man 3: You must really love her…too bad.

Sonic: NO!

Before he could pull the trigger, Rainbow Dash bit his hand. He yelled in pain and held his hand. This gave Sonic the chance to strike. He ran up and trusted his body on to his. He was thrown to the tree and before he could slide down, Sonic ran up and gripped his neck.

Sonic: Listen, and listen good…

He turned and opened his hand up. The sword began to move, after a bit, it flew to Sonic's hand. He then brought the sword to his neck.

Sonic: Ever come near her again, you'll answer to me. Got it?

Man 3: Got it…

Sonic: Good.

He threw him to the ground, close to his friends.

Man 2: This is not worth $50,000! I'm out of here!

Man 1: This is crazy!

Man 3: I'm too young to die!

Sonic smile, but turned his attention to Rainbow Dash, who was trying to get the tree off of her. Sonic ran up and cut the tree to a smaller shape. Sonic was able to get it off of her and held her close to him.

Sonic: Are you okay?

Rainbow: Fine. GAK! I'm not. My legs. I can't feel my legs…

She began to shake, but Sonic took her hand.

Sonic: Hey, easy there. You're okay. I'm here…let's get you home.

The next thing she knew was, she was in Sonic's arms. He was carrying her to the horse.

Rainbow: Sonic…you don't have to do this…I must weight a ton…

Sonic: Hey, don't worry about it; I'm going to help you.

Rainbow: _Huh. I though he was going to kid and say I weight a lot, but he didn't. Why?_

He helped her on to the horse, and he got on to.

Sonic: Hang on.

Rainbow: R-Right…

He made a clicking noise, and the horse began to walk. The silence between them was growing stronger. Sonic finally broke the silence.

Sonic: Spitfire told me everything.

Rainbow: Great…

Sonic: I'm so sorry.

Rainbow: I'm such an idiot!

Sonic: Hey! You are not an idiot! If anything, he's the idiot. He has no idea on how great of a girl you are. I swear, when I get my hands on him, he's going to pay for hurting you.

Rainbow: Sonic…

All of the sudden, a rat came running out of the bushes, scaring the horse. Not wanting to fall off, Rainbow Dash threw her arms around him. When the horse finally calmed down, Sonic looked over his shoulder to look at Rainbow Dash. He flashed her a smile.

Sonic: Told you to hang on.

Rainbow: Right… (blushing)

He made that clicking noise and the horse began to walk. After a while, Sonic felt a drop on his nose. He stopped the horse and looked up to see rain clouds forming. After a bit, rain began to pour. Hard. Sonic took off his cape and wrapped it around Rainbow Dash, which made her face go entirely red.

Rainbow: Sonic, what about you?

Sonic: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We have to hurry home. Hang on tight.

He slapped the reins and the horse ran. Rainbow Dash threw her arms around him again. He smiled. This was kinda nice. When they reached home, Sonic got down and helped Rainbow Dash get down.

Sonic: Just slide down.

Rainbow: What?

Sonic: Don't worry. I'll catch you. I promise.

She let out a small gulp and slid down. Sonic caught her in his arms again. He walked inside and took her to her room. He sent her down on to her bed.

Sonic: I'll be right back. I have something important to do.

Rainbow: You're not going to beat Sorain up, are you?

Sonic: No. I got to go return the horse.

Rainbow: You borrowed him?

Sonic: Borrowed? Yeah…that's what I did…I gotta go.

He left and Rainbow Dash looked out the window.

Rainbow: Grandma, I don't know if you can hear me, but you were right. My knight in shiny armor came. He's amazingly kind. His name…is Sonic. I hope you two meet someday. Stars, thank you. I don't know if you were the ones who did this, but thank you. For being there for me. Good night.

She slowly got in her covers and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Starstruck chapter 2: holding her tight

Sonic, who was wearing a golden suit of armor with a blue cape in the back and a golden sword in his hands, was fighting a man with black armor with yellow eye and was holding a black sword. His voice was cold and dark. Behind Sonic, was Rainbow Dash wearing a silver suit of armor with her mark in the middle and a silver sword on her left side. The sword meat and the two leaned in closer, trying to throw the sword off the other.

Sonic: Your reign of terror will soon end, Dark Mod.

Mod: Please. Stop this now, and you won't die.

Sonic: Never! You tried to kill Dashie! You're going to pay…

He swung his sword down and cut his face. They then, leaned their swords together.

Mod: I do not wish to do this.

Sonic: So, you can kill thousands of people, burn hundreds of villages, but you can't fight me?

He swung his sword down.

Sonic: Nice try…

He trusted his sword into his left side. He pulled it out and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Sonic: Don't worry Dashie, you're safe now.

Rainbow: I knew you can do it! Now, I can continue my journey for conquest.

Sonic: What…what do you mean?

Rainbow: Don't you know who you were really fighting?

With a wave of her hand, Sonic was shown visions of the fight. But, it showed who he was really fighting. He was really fighting Rainbow Dash. Blood was all over her face and body, and she had a scared look on her face.

Sonic: You reign of terror will soon end, Dark Mod.

Rainbow: PLEASE! STOP THIS NOW, AND YOU WON'T DIE!

Sonic: Never! You tried to kill Dashie! You're going to pay…

Rainbow: I DO NOT WISH TO DO THIS!

Sonic: So, you can kill thousands of people, burn hundreds of villages, but you can't fight me? Nice try…

When he strike, Sonic jumped out of the visions and turned around to see the real Rainbow Dash was on the ground holding on to her side and shaking. From behind him, the real Dark Mod was laughing.

Mod: And I thought you'd loved her. You should be very disappointed with yourself, hurting your best friend. But don't worry; your pain will so end.

Before he could kill him, Sonic grabbed his sword and blocked his attacked. He pushed him off and Sonic swung his sword down on Dark Mod's hand. The arm fell to the ground as he screamed in pain. Before he could strike again, Dark Mod disappeared in a black cloud. Sonic was breathing heavily and looked down. He heard a groan. He turned to see Rainbow Dash was trying to get up. He dropped his sword and ran to her side.

Sonic: Dash! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!

Rainbow: It's fine…I'm not mad…anyone…anyone could had fall…for that…

Sonic: (starts to cry) Dash? Please Dashie, don't die on me, you…you're my friend.

Rainbow: It's…it's okay, Sonic, I know…that…but…I…I see you more than just a…a friend…

Sonic: What? What do you mean? (still crying)

Rainbow: You really grew on me…you and I are so much alike, you're more than just a friend to me, I…cough…I love you…

Sonic: You do?

Rainbow: Yes, always…and forever…

Sonic: Well, I love you too, Dash.

Before he could say more, Rainbow Dash leaned up and kissed him. When she stopped, Sonic's face was completely red.

Rainbow: Goodbye…Sonic… (dies)

Sonic: Dash? Dash! Dashie?! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH! (picks her up and screams to the heavens) NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO GO ON! WHAT…WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!?

He screamed as he woke up and looked around. He was at some kind of jungle. In front of him, was a river.

Sonic: It was just…a dream?

Girl: SONIC!

He turned to see Rainbow Dash. Not the Rainbow Dash from his dreams, but the Rainbow Dash in his world.

Rainbow: You're okay. Knuckles told me you jumped off the waterfall for five bucks. I finally found you. Are you okay?

Sonic: …Yes…

Rainbow: Good. ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN'T SWIM! IF I WAS DARED TO JUMP OFF A WATERFALL, I WOULD AT LEASE DO IT FOR $50 BUCKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MAD I AM?!

Sonic: I-

Rainbow: YOU SELFISH, NO GOOD, SON OF A-

Before she could continue, Sonic hugged her. It made her face go red.

Sonic: I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I promise, I'll never hurt you again. But I have to know, if I do hurt you, will you forgive me?

Rainbow: Come on Sonic. Like that'll ever happen-

Sonic: (pulls himself off and looks at her straight in the eyes) I mean it Rainbow. Will you or will you not forgive me, if I ever hurt you?

Rainbow: Sonic… (shakes her head)…of course I would forgive you!

Sonic: Uh?

Rainbow: You're my best friend, Sonic, so I know you'll never hurt me.

Sonic: Best…friend…

After that, he returned to hugging her.

Rainbow: Sonic?

Sonic: …

Rainbow: Let go of me before Amy finds out.

Sonic: I don't care.

Rainbow: Uh?

Sonic: I don't care if she finds out, I don't care if she comes at me with her hammer, I won't let anyone hurt you.

Rainbow: Sonic…

Sonic: Please. Just…just let me hold you…

Silence filled the area. Finally, Rainbow Dash smiled and returned his hug.

Rainbow: Okay…

And the two hugged for a long period of time.

Sonic: _Dashie, I know you can't hear me, but…I love you. Someday, I'll tell you. But I can't risk you getting hurt because of me. Please…wait for me…_

The end…maybe…

More ideas please! Oh! One more thing, I'll be making another story about Sonic and Rainbow Dash. I got the idea form one of RainbowShowers stories. It won't be anything like hers. Not a lot like hers, but…you know what I mean! Thank you and good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Starstruck chapter 3: the race

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were stretching. They were getting ready for their first race/ they were both going to see who was the fastest.

Sonic: Good luck Dashie. You're going to need it.

Rainbow: I was about to say the same thing to you.

They both got down. The race was about to begin.

Sonic: On your mark…

Rainbow: Get set…

Both: GO!

And they're off! The two were neck to neck, but Sonic was beginning to go faster. Even thought this was a friendly race, Rainbow Dash wasn't going to lose. She began to push herself. After a bit, her body began to form into a cone. Then, she was trusted forward and a boom followed close behind her. Sonic smiled. She wasn't the only one who could break the sound barrier. After pushing himself for a few seconds, he was trusted forward. Once again, the two neck to neck. Rainbow Dash quietly growled. She began pushing herself again. After a bit, she was again, trusted forward, a louder boom following her. Sonic did his best to catch up with her. When the line was cross, a picture was taken. Sonic skidded to a halt and was breathing heavily. He looked up to see a bubble rainbow all the way across the sky!

Sonic: Whoa! Dashie, you got to see this, Dashie?

He turned to see Rainbow was lying on the ground. The worst of that, she looked like she wasn't breathing. He quickly to her side and picked her head up and brought her close to him.

Sonic: Dashie? Dash! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH!

At the hospital, Rainbow Dash was in a hospital gown, with a mask over her mouth so she could breathe easier. Her eyes were close as a machine next to her was showing her heart rare. So far, it was normal. Outside the room, was a doctor and Sonic.

Sonic: What do you think happened to her, Doc?

Doctor: When she did a double sonic rainbow, her heart couldn't take much more of it.

Sonic: This is all my fault…I pushed her too much, and this happened to her.

Doctor: We'll call you when she wakes up.

Sonic: Thanks…

He turned and left the hospital. While he was walking home, he saw the finish line, and the picture. He wanted to know who won, but he didn't take a look. Because of him, his closes friend, the one who he loves the most, was in the hospital. When he reached home, he went to bed. After hours of sleep, his phone began to ring. He picked up the phone and looked at the clock on it. It was 6:27 A.M., he gave a groan as he answered it.

Sonic: Yeah?

Nurse over phone: **Sonic?**

Sonic: Yeah?

Nurse over phone: **Your friend, Rainbow Dash, is awake…hello? Hello?**

She heard a bing behind her. She saw that Sonic was in the elevator. He ran towards the room as she hung up. Sure enough, she was wake and in her normal cloths. She looked up and waved. He did the same. After signing her out, they were walking home. But Sonic was still scared. He didn't want to race Rainbow Dash, cause he knows she'll get hurt.

Rainbow: Hey Sonic! How about a race?

Sonic: No. We should just walk home. You know, take it slow.

She stopped as he kept walking. After a bit, he stopped.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Rainbow: Did you just say…take it slow?

Sonic: Yeah, why?

Rainbow: Never though you knew those words before. Come on! It'll be fun!

Sonic: I can't…

Rainbow: Why?

Sonic: It's just…it's my fault this happened to you. It's my fault you nearly died! I pushed you to hard…and when I promise not to hurt you. I just…can't put you through so much pain again.

There was silence. After a while, Rainbow Dash brushed out laughing.

Sonic: Dashie?

Rainbow: You are kidding me, right?

Sonic: Uh?

Rainbow: You really think this is the first time I've done a double sonic rainboom?

Sonic: You've…done that before?

Rainbow: Yeah, and let me tell ya, my grandparents were just as worried as you were. Sonic, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.

Sonic: I know you can take care of yourself, but I gotta worry about you, because…

Rainbow: Because what?

Sonic: Because…you're my best friend. I would hate for you to get hurt and I didn't care about it. I just…I just want you to be safe.

Rainbow: Sonic…

She smiled and hugged him. His face went red.

Sonic: Dashie?

Rainbow: It's so sweet how you're worried about your friends first. You're the nicest guy I have ever meant. And don't worry, (lets go of him), as long as we stick together, we'll be okay.

Sonic: Dashie…race ya home! (takes off)

Rainbow: HEY! (flies after him)

As they raced home, they pasted by the finish line and the force of the wind made the picture fall to the ground, showing who won the race. It was a tie.

The end…

Wow! I'm getting a lot of reviews and requests! Thanks for your help! Next chapter will be out tomorrow…I hope…thank you and good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Starstruck chapter 4: his dark side

Rainbow Dash and Sonic were fighting Eggman. They were trying to foil his evil plan as usual. The battle was getting easier and easier, which made Sonic worry. He knew Eggman had something up his sleeve. He didn't know what, but he had to be ready to not only provent it, but if it did happen, he had to be ready to protect Rainbow Dash. After one more hit from them, his pod fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash walked up to him and smiled to the poor fallen man.

Rainbow: Give up?

Eggman: Not…yet…

Rainbow: You got nothing to help you now, dude. How are you going to beat us?

Eggman: This…

He pushed a button and a huge laser popped out of the wall and shot a beam of light at Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: DASHIE!

She slid to the ground, burned marks all over her. Sonic ran up to her and picked her head up.

Sonic: Dashie?

She didn't say anything as Eggman laugh in his back-up pod.

Eggman: This should be a snap! Without your beloved Dashie, there's nothing, do you hear me? NOTHING can stop me now! (laughs evilly)

As he laughs, Sonic's blue fur began to turn black. His eyes began to go pure white and a black aura surrounded him. Eggman stopped laughing and looked down on him. Sonic slowly looked up at Eggman, who gave an innocent smile. Sonic gently set Rainbow Dash down and flew in front of Eggman. He grabbed the pod, spun and threw it into the air. When the glass broke, he began to glow darker. Streams of darkness came out of him and began to destroy the base.

Rainbow: Sonic!

He looked behind him to see Rainbow Dash was wake. He lowered himself down as she walked up to him. Small tears came out of her eyes as she hugged him.

Rainbow: Sonic, it's okay. I'm okay. Just stop.

After a bit, his fur and eyes went back to normal as he returned her hug.

Sonic: Dashie, I-

Before he could continue, the base around them began to crumble. The floor was starting to brake. When it broke, Rainbow Dash was able to fly, but Sonic began to fall to his doom.

Rainbow: HANG ON SONIC!

She flew down and grabbed his feet. With the extra weight, it was hard for her to dodge the incoming trees. A few times, she let go, but caught him every time. Soon, they reached a hill where she set him down…on his head and she stumbled to the ground. She pushed herself up to see Sonic was up and looking down. She stood up and walked towards him.

Rainbow: Sonic?

Sonic: …I'm sorry…

Rainbow: For?

Sonic: Letting you see the dark side of me. I never wanted it to happen.

Rainbow: Sonic, look at me.

Sonic: Why would you want to look at a monster like me?

Rainbow: Just look at me.

When he turned, Rainbow Dash hugged him. His face went red again.

Rainbow: Don't you ever call yourself a monster. We all have a dark side to ourselves. I'm not sure if I have one, but if I do, I want you to be by my side when it happens.

Sonic: Dashie…thank you…

Back with Eggman, he saw them hugging and he began to gag. After a bit, his computer began to make a beeping noise. He typed a few keys in to see her, with a dark aura surrounding her.

Eggman: Hm…it appears she has a dark side of her own. Hmmm…I wonder…

He typed in a few mores keys and the other girls have the same thing. The smirk he had on his face grew into an evil smile, and that smiled turned into a chuckled, and that chuckled turned into an evil laugh.

The end…maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

Starstruck chapter 5: happy family part 1

Note: in these two chapters, Rainbow Dash will be in her pony from.

Sonic: _After I decided to live on my own, I really never thought of making my own family that much._

As he though, the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sonic: _Never in 1,000 years, I would think of this happing._

Rainbow: Say hi to papa!

And in her hooves, was a little Eggman.

-ABOUT A FEW MINUTES AGO-

Rainbow Dash had dodged a brick that had just been thrown at her. As she flew, she remembered what she was looking for.

Rainbow: Where's could Eggman's new machine be-

She stopped as she saw a large egg in a nest in a large lab.

Rainbow: Huh? What's a Chao egg doing here?

As she stepped inside the lab, she looked around all the machines.

Rainbow: This place smells like egg~ yep! Eggman was here~ oh? And what's this?

She walked up to a strange machine.

Rainbow: I'm willing to bet that's the new machine. Well, let's get this job done and grab some chill-

She stopped when she heard the sound of cracking. She looked over her shoulder to see the egg was beginning to crack. After a bit, it stopped. Just then, a bright light came from the egg. She covered her eyes to avoid getting blinded. When she uncovered her face, she saw in the egg's place, was…

Rainbow: E-Eggman?! How-how-how-how-how did you get so small?! M-maybe there's some clues in his computer!

She said as she pushed all the buttons. When she pushed a large red button, it showed how the machine work and what it did.

Rainbow: Huh? Oh, I guess that works too…it looks like it turns people into babies. What else would a mad scientist do? Good thing it only lasts for 18 hours. Haha! Knowing Eggman, it probably back fired on him.

Eggman: Mama! Peep! Mama, peep! Mama!

Rainbow: Hm…? ME?!

Rainbow Dash asked as he jumped in the air and flapped his arms like a bird.

-RIGHT NOW-

Rainbow: So, that's what happened…100 % true! He flew for like 5 seconds!

Sonic just looked at her and Eggman with widen eyes.

Sonic: So…you're here because you don't know how to take care of a baby?

Rainbow: Bingo!

Sonic: Look Dashie, I would love to help, but come on! He's Eggman!

Rainbow: Please?!

Sonic: Why don't you get Pinkie Pie to do it?

Rainbow: She's out with Shadow and who knows when they'll be back.

Sonic: What about Apple Jack?

Rainbow: She's with Tails, trying to find more of the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: What about Fluttershy?

Rainbow: One look of him, and Knuckles would kill him! Come on Sonic! I need you!

Sonic eyes widen. That's the first time, she had ever said to him. Along with her, he was blushing to.

Sonic: _Dashie…_

He felt his heart beat faster as he opened the door wider. Eggman jumped from her hooves and began to play around the house.

Rainbow: Thanks Sonic!

Sonic: What are friends for?

-AFTER A WHILE-

Sonic: How long has it been?

Rainbow: Two hours, so 16 more to go.

Sonic: Good.

Rainbow: Aw, come on Sonic! I know he's a pain, but it's not that bad.

Eggman: Peep peep! Peep!

Rainbow: Is that who I think it is?

Her eyes widen when she saw a blanket was over his head. When he bumped into the wall, he fell to the ground, crying for mama, A.K, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Dude, I never knew you had this blanket. Did you grandpa give this before you left Green Hill?

Sonic: Yeah…kinda embarrassing, I know.

Rainbow: Not really. My grandparents gave me my blanket before I left Cloudsvill. So, we're kinda the same.

Just then, Eggman grabbed the blanket, jumped out of Rainbow Dash's hooves and ran off.

Rainbow: EGGMAN!

Sonic: GET BACK HERE!

Both of them hurried after him, trying to be careful not to hurt him. Eggman wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into the kitchen wall. Above him, a bag of flour dropped. Acting faster than ever, Rainbow Dash flew towards just in time. Flour went everywhere.

Sonic: DASHIE! Dashie, are you-

Rainbow: Here.

In her mouth, was his blanket.

Rainbow: I was able to save it just in time. I'm alright, but I think Eggman wet himself.

After getting herself all cleaned up, she was taking care of Eggman.

Rainbow: You know, after everything you've ever done to a lot of people, I still can't believe I'm giving you a bath. Now hold still. Since you don't have hair, I'll just do have to do your mustache, so quite moving. You know, I never knew my real parents. My grandparents took great care of me, don't get me wrong. But…sometimes, when my grandma or grandpa was late picking me up, I would always see the other kids getting picked up by their parents. They always looked…so…so happy. After a few mouths, my grandparents sat me down and we talked about my parents. I was glad to know the truth behind it, but I was also sad. I wish I had a better chance to meet them. But I think I turned out I think I turned out pretty awesome. What do you think?

Just then, Eggman's belly began to growl. Rainbow Dash laughed.

Rainbow: Haha! I shouldn't have known! You've only been listening to your belly, haven'y you?

Eggman: MAMA! Peep!

Rainbow: Okay, okay. Let's get you dried off first.

Outside, Sonic was listening to everything she said.

To be continued…

I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SUSH A BAD PERSON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NEXT ONE WILL COME AS SO AS POSSIBLE!


	6. Chapter 6

Starstruck chapter 6: happy family part 2

Rainbow: Well look at you, handsome!

Eggman: Peep!

Rainbow Dash had gotten a towel and was drying off Eggman.

Rainbow: I make a pretty good dryer; if I do say so myself~now let's get you fed and-WOAH!

Eggman jumped out of her hooves and he ran off, butt naked.

Rainbow: EGGMAN! W-WAIT UP! I said I was going to feed you! Ugh! YOU LITTLE PIG!

Back with Sonic, he was cleaning up the kitchen. Eggman looked around and spotted the refrigerator. He slowly walked behind Sonic, and just when he could try and opened the door…

Sonic: Eggman? What are yo-?!

Rainbow: GOT YA!

Sonic: My eyes…I didn't want to see that part of the enemy's territory.

She wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to sonic.

Rainbow: I'll get his milk ready; you get him in some cloths.

Sonic: Why do I have to do it?!

Rainbow: Because you're both boys.

Sonic: Right.

So after getting him dress, and getting his milk ready, the two relax as he drank his milk on the couch, leaning on Rainbow Dash's right side.

Rainbow: You know? This is kinda nice.

Sonic: I guess…as long as he's drinking, I can finally…

Just then, he began to cry.

Sonic: Sleep. What's wrong with him?

Rainbow: I think he's having trouble sleeping.

Sonic: Then sing him a lullaby. Do you know one?

Rainbow: I think I know one…

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
like a diamond in the sky.  
When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shins upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark.  
He could not see which way to go,  
if you did not twinkle so.  
In the dark blue sky you keep,  
and often through my curtains peep.  
For you never shut your eye,  
till the sun is in the sky.  
And as your bright and tiny spark,  
lights the traveler in the dark.  
Though I know not what you are,  
twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
how I wonder what you are.  
Up above the sky so high,  
like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
how I wonder what you are,  
how I wonder what you are…_

Sonic couldn't stop blushing. This was the first time he had ever heard her sing.

Rainbow: Time to go to bed, sleepy head.

He looked up to see Eggman was gently hugging the back of her neck.

Sonic: You don't mind sharing a bed, do you?

Rainbow: Not at all!

Sonic: _Thank god!_

Sonic got into bed as Rainbow Dash carefully grabbed him by her mouth and gently set him down between her and Sonic. With that, she got in.

Rainbow: Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah?

Rainbow: Thank you, for being there for me.

Sonic eyes widen as she fell asleep.

Sonic: _For who? The baby or you? When she talks to me like that, I can't help but fall in love with her more and more. I've always been afraid to tell her how much I feel for her because I've been afraid that Eggman would come and hurt her. But now…why'd you do this to me Rainbow? Why did you have to come into my life? Was I even lucky to have meat you?! Was I-_

Eggman Peep? Papa! Peep, papa!

Sonic: Papa? I'm not really your papa. I'm only doing this for Dashie.

Eggman: Cough cough!

Sonic: You better get some rest. Don't want you getting sick that easily. _That was stupid of me. I was asking about my feeling for her, when I know how I feel about her…I love you Dashie._

He smiled as he place a hand on her cuie mark and drifted off to sleep. Hours had passed and the day came. Sonic and Rainbow Dash had returned Eggman back in his lab. Before leaving, Rainbow Dash patted his head.

Rainbow: Bye, bye Eggy.

With that done, they left.

Rainbow: Ah~fresh air!

Sonic: I'll say. It was kinda fun, now that I think of it.

Rainbow: We should do it again sometime soon.

Sonic: I…don't know about that…might be to unsafe…

Rainbow: Speaking of unsafe, I think we should go back and see it he's okay.

Sonic: He has the top guns, no one can get in.

Rainbow: We get in there all the time!

Sonic: That's different, we're us. I'm surprise you're worried about him.

Rainbow: WHAT?! I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT HIM! NOT ONE BIT!

Sonic: I-I didn't mean it like that.

Rainbow: Besides, he's Eggman. I never worried about Eggman.

Sonic: R-right…Dashie, I-

?: Peep?

Rainbow: EGGMAN?!

She quickly turned around to see it was just birds.

Sonic: Dashie?

Rainbow: Stupid me…the bird tricked me…

Sonic: RAINBOW, HOLD UP!

Before she could go any farther, Sonic step in front of her.

Rainbow: The bird tricked me real good…

He saw tears coming out of her eyes. Sonic got on one knee, and hugged her.

Sonic: it's okay, I'll miss him to.

Rainbow Dash, whose face was completely red, gave a sob. Who knows how long she cried.

Sonic: He's going to grow up to be our mad scientist, remember? Eggman will still be Eggman, he won't totally be gone. If you really want a baby, you can just steal the machine and use it, or…

He leaned in and kissed him, on the lips, making her shoulders twitch and her face going even redder.

Sonic: We can try making one in my house. (wink)

Rainbow: S-Sonic?! Th-that's so sudden!

Sonic: So…yes?

Rainbow: I NEVER SAID THAT!

Sonic: SO…no?

Rainbow: I…never said that…

Sonic: Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you.

Rainbow: …Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah?

Rainbow: Thanks for being there for me…

Back with Eggman, the 18 hours were up.

Eggman: Mama! Papa!

The end…maybe…


	7. Chapter 7

Starstruck chapter 7: Sonic's nightmare

Note: She's back in her Sonic from.

Nighttime has fallen, and everyone was asleep, well, not everyone. Sonic and Rainbow Dash was fighting Eggman again. They both had cuts, burn marks, and oil all over themselves. The Egg dragon-2 was starting to get madder and madder. There was only one thing to do, Sonic went super and Rainbow Dash turned into Rainbow Flash.

(In case you're wondering, its Rainbow Dash's super from name.)

Super Sonic: You ready?

Flash: Bring it on!

The two flew towards him and together, they went through his arms, legs, and neck. The two landed and powered down.

Sonic: That was too easy!

Rainbow: If Eggman thinks he can just build a crummy dragon to get rid of us, then he's madder then I though.

Sonic: Maybe he finally crack?

Rainbow Dash and Sonic. Sonic stopped and smiled at Rainbow Dash, who was still laughing. He knew it was a better time than ever to tell her.

Sonic: Dashie, I have to tell you something.

Rainbow: Sure, what's up?

Sonic: You see, I…it's just you…you mean the world…um…how can I say this?

As he tried to find the right words, Rainbow Dash looked out of the corner of her eyes to see one of the Egg dragon's eyes were glowing and looking straight at Sonic. With that, he fired a laser at him.

Rainbow: SONIC, LOOK OUT!

She pushed him out of the way, and the laser went through her chest. Sonic curled to a ball and ran over the head. He then turned to see Rainbow Dash holding her chest. She carefully moved her hands to see a large blood stain. She was backing away, so she couldn't she what was behind her. After a bit, she fell off the edge.

Sonic: DASH!

He went super and followed behind her. Since she had a head start, she was falling faster and faster. Sonic was doing his best to keep up with her. Sonic saw her slowly opened her wings and tried to slow herself down, which worked. He took hold of her and he gently landed and powered down. He looked down onto her and he began to cry. Rainbow Dash, finding the strength she needed, she gave a smile and touched his check.

Rainbow: it's okay Sonic, you still caught me…

Her eyes went pale and her hand slowly fell to the ground. Sonic was beginning to shake as she tried to find her heartbeat. His eyes watered more as he held her closer and began to cry on her. Her smile was all that was left on her face.

Sonic: I'm so sorry, Dashie…I'm so sorry…

As he cried, he whispered something to weak for anyone to hear. After a bit, he felt someone touch his check and began to rub it.

?: Sonic? Sonic, wake up. Sonic?

His eyes popped opened and he looked in front of him to see Rainbow Dash. She was okay, more than that, she was alive.

Sonic: D-Dashie…

Rainbow: You were having a nightmare.

Sonic: R-right…

Rainbow: What happened?

He sat up and patted the spot next to him.

Sonic: The dream started out you and me fighting the Egg Dragon-2. He shot a laser that was going to hit me, but you pushed me out of the way, and you got shot, then to make it even worst, you began to fall. I caught you, but…you still died. And…and I want you safe more than anything in the world.

Rainbow: …Have I ever told you, you're the most loyal guy I've ever meant?

Sonic: Not really.

Rainbow: Well, you are. And that's what I love about you.

Sonic: _Does…does that mean she loves me?_

Rainbow: Now give mama some sugar.

He chuckles and hugged her.

Sonic: Hey Dashie, do you know what I was doing before I fell asleep? Dashie?

He looked down to see she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled as he wrapped a blanket around them.

Sonic: _I'll be here for you…no matter what…_

Rainbow: _I love you too, Sonic._

The end…maybe…


End file.
